He is mine
by theeggshellwriter01
Summary: Cato wants Peeta to Be his. And he is going to do whatever it takes. CatoxPeeta. Basically some yaoi! ( Everyone loves yaoi, right?) First Fanfiction!


**He is mine**

 **(AN at end)**

 **Cato's POV**

I wanted him. I wanted to feel his broad shoulder quiver beneath my touch. To hear his moans across my room. I wanted to chain him up to my bedpost, to show him who he really belongs to, who really wants him, who he really is on fire for. I did not want some silly little girl to manipulate him into her trap, to use him. I needed and lusted for the Boy with the bread, and I was going to have him as my own, no matter what it takes.

I first realized this when Clove and I were watching the recaps. It was all kids I knew I was going to kill, who I did not care for. But when we got to District 12, it was a whole other story. A little girl, Pam or something, was chosen from the ball, to face her death. I grinned, knowing that she was easy prey, another tribute to kill in order to win. But my grin then faltered, turning into a slight grimace. A petite girl then volunteered for the little girl, She was about my age. With the typical grimy District 12 look, all dark hair, grey eyes, and olive skin. But this is not what made me grimace. No, it was the fact in which she had an expressionless face hiding determination and skill. She was observant and clearly judgemental, and I knew that this one was a tough one, a fighter.

My hatred for the girl then stopped when I saw him. As I saw him walk up the stage, I saw his blond, almost golden, hair. He was a medium height, with a stocky build, and a thin waist, the perfect height to dominate, to carry and fuck him blind. But the most captivating part of him was his eyes. The brilliant blue eyes, big and filled with terror and pain. I have never seen a creature more sexy and beautiful in my whole life. But the moment stopped when I saw the way he looked at her. Those eyes filled with adorance and love, a will to give his life to her, to make her win. When I saw this, I almost threw something across the Capitol dining room. Instead, I went to my own and thought about how I was going to make him mine.

 **Cato, at 8:00 pm in Capitol building.**

As I walked down the metal corridors of the capitol building, I only had one goal, and one only.

I was going to take him.

And he was going to be mine.

I hopped in the elevator and pressed the District 12 button. It took a while to get up on the floor, but I knew that patience is virtue, and good things come to those who wait. I smirked as I walked down the halls of the penthouse of 12.

It was not hard to get through the lonely halls, especially since I excelled in stealth in the Academy in District 2, my home. Nor it was hard to decipher which room was the one I was looking for. The lights were still on, directing me to it like a boat to a lighthouse.

As I carefully entered the room, I was greeted by the sight of those big cerulean blue eyes, still filled with terror and fear of the future that awaits him.

" Hey loverboy, how's life?" I say, teasingly, loving how those blue eyes light up once again with fear.

" G-Good" He stuttered. God, he was so cute, so gorgeous, so perfect.

" Oh really now," I said.

" Y-Yeah". He said while blushing like a schoolgirl.

" Ok, so what are you doing now.". I walked to him even closer, observing him even more closely. I saw those two blue orbs, the pink plush lips. His strong jaw and pale skin. The golden silk that was called hair. I wanted, no I needed, to feel the silky hair against my hands. So I did, and his reaction was beautiful, just like him.

His blue eyes opened in shock, so did those lips, that were begging to be devoured, and he let out a gasp. I groaned right then and there, loving the way that it sounded.

" W- What are y- you doing," He asked. I grinned and then told him.

" I am going to finish what I came here for."

He looked confused for a second, right before I leaned down and claimed those lips right then and there. They were as soft and submissive as I imagined, and I have imagined about this a lot.

I pushed him onto the bed, never detaching my lips from his. He was now under me, squirming slightly, but still giving into the kiss little by little.

When he finally gave into my grasp, he groaned loudly and it took all my willpower not to flip him over and take him, to hear more of noise made by that cute little mouth of his.

I then attached my lips to his throat, and I tasted his musky yet sweet flavor that was attached to his skin. I latched my lips onto his pulse point, and he moaned loudly and gruffly. I did it even harder and this brought a yelp from him. Oh, this was so fun.

" You like that, don't you, you little slut," I said breathlessly, before latching my lips to his exposed skin once again.

"Oh, Ye-SSS" He hissed when I unbuttoned his sleep shirt and started sucking on his collarbone and trailing down to his nipples. They were pink and untouched, as was his lips, begging to be sucked on and teased.

When my lips reached them, I started to suck on the pink buds. This caused him to moan even louder and buck his hips against my torso. I groaned as he did this, feeling that I was not the only one who was enjoying this.

"Oh, yea that's right baby, but you're not just a slut, you're my slut, aren't you," I said gruffly into his ear while teasing his nipple.

"But you know you like it, and I know it" I grazed his ear with my teeth, loving the feel of the shiver that went down his spine.

I then let my hand travel farther, into his navel and felt the hip bone that popped there. He gasped and then I kissed his lips once again. This boy was definitely intoxicating, and I was not going to be able to stop once I started. Oh, and trust me, I just started.

My hand traveled even further down while I sucked on his neck roughly. He gasped and then groaned when my hand passed through his erection struggling through his pants. I grinned when I felt this and I rubbed it harder. He whimpered slightly and I repeated the action once again to hear that noise again.

" Ahh, ohhh" He cooed and bumped his hips into my hand, begging for more. I then pulled down the sleeping pants and his cock sprang free from its fabric prison. He was not bad, a good 4 inches, but I knew that the inches made up somewhere else.

He lied before me, naked as the day he was born, and I couldn't help ogling him. My eyes trailed down from his golden strands to his blue eyes and strong chiseled jaw. I gazed too his long, graceful neck and slightly sculpted torso. My eyes then averted themselves to his navel, to his cock, and then his legs. Oh, those legs, how I wish for them to wrap around my waist as I fucked him into oblivion. Well, I would have to wait a little longer, but first, I have to do something.

I grabbed his cock with my hand and started stroking up and down. I growled as he groaned and arched his back. I then started to stroke him even faster, knowing that he was in the point of climax. But I knew I was not going to give it to him, no, not yet.

I stopped my ministration and he whined in frustration. I smirked as he did this, and I then realized I was still fully dressed.

I lifted my shirt up to reveal my sculpted abs and muscled arms. I threw it across the room, and my pants then followed. Then my underwear. My own cock sprang free, standing proudly at a full 10 inches, thick as a beer can. It was hot and red, throbbing with pre-cum from the obvious ignorance it received, but not for long.

I then looked down at him, his blue orbs gone pitch black with lust. He was already down on his knees, lips parted, and hands behind his back like the slut he was.

" Oh, you want to suck my cock, don't you, you little whore." I did not give him time to respond before I shoved my cock into his pink little lips. I groaned as I was engulfed by a hot, warm entrance. I pushed harder into his mouth, and he gagged, but I did not care. I face fucked him roughly, and he let me until I came.

When I came, I exploded my load into his mouth and pulled out. It was a lot of cum, so it dropped out of his mouth and dripped down his throat. Honestly, it was the hottest thing I have ever seen, and at this moment, I knew that I needed to take him now.

" Stand up and get on the bed, on your hands and knees.",I ordered.

He did as said, and he greeted me with his tight, pink hole. I groaned when I saw this, and I immediately got hard again.

I was behind him, and I then bent over and whispered into his ear

" What do you want me to do?"

He groaned as I ground my cock against his ass. I loved the feeling of his hot hole against my member.

" Please Cato, S-Spank me" He whined

Wow, that was unexpected but hot, and not completely unwelcome.

" You were a very bad boy," I said with a spank against his ass cheek. He groaned and bucked his ass against my cock. " And I suppose you deserve to be punished." I punctuated with another rough slap on his opposite ass cheek. He whimpered this time, scratching against the duvet. I then soothed the red skin and spanked him once again. Each slap sounded against the room, following by a deep groan and a whimper. Oh, how ready I was to pound him.

"Aaahhh, Oooh Cato take me please" He whined, shaking his ass to try and grab my cock within him. I smirked as he did this and then led my finger into his mouth.

" Suck them," I said, and he did. He coated my two middle fingers with saliva, soaking them in his warm liquids. I internally groaned, loving the feel of his warm mouth around them.

I then took my fingers out of his mouth and led them to his pink hole. I rubbed them around his hole and put one in his entrance. It was so tight and warm in their and i growled as I felt it pull my finger even more into it.

"Ooooooooooooh" he whined, and I knew that I was not the only one enjoying it.

" If this feels good, imagine my cock pounding your tight little ass, loving every moment of it" I whispered into his ear while nibbling on his ear. He whimpered and pushed his ass even more into my finger. I groaned and started moving it in and out, slowly but roughly. He then begged.

"Please Cato, take me."

He did not have to tell me twice before my cock was already in his ass, loving the way it was being tightly squeezed by his hole. I moaned loudly, while he whimpered slightly.

"Tell me when to move baby," I said, sliding even deeper, inch by inch. It took a minute for him to adjust to my cock inside him, and then he shoved his hips to mine, and I knew that meant his consent to move.

I started slowly at first, then I moved more roughly and fast. I was led by his moans such as "Faster" or "Harder", and I did. It felt amazing, and I knew this was the better than any sex I have ever had in my life.

" A-Aaaaaaah!" he yelled when he climaxed, and he, then fell limp against the bed. It took a few more thrust before my climax came as well. I came in his hole, and it milked me, collecting every last drop.

I collapsed against him and breathed in his musky scent from the sweat. I licked it slightly, and he shivered. I got off of him and laid on my side. He did the same and we were looking at each other, Blue vs. Green. I then laid my hand on his hips and massaged his hip bone.

" Thank you," Peeta said , smiling slightly.

" For what?" I said, not knowing what he was thanking me for.

" For giving me the best night of my life, before I died in the Arena," He said, blushing slightly while hiding the sadness in his eyes.

I was furious, because I knew that he could not die, he had to survive, for me.

"No, you are not, you are not, and I am going to make sure of it" I said, persuasively.

" Ok, I believe you Cato" he murmured against my skin, snuggling against me, already falling into unconsciousness.

And while he slept, I came up with my plan to help him live on, with me.

 **Thank you for reading my first Fanfiction after reading at least 100 of them. This, by far is my favorite shipping, my OTP. Well…. I hope you liked it and please tell me if you want another chapter**

 **With love,**

 **-Theggshellwriter**


End file.
